Call of Duty Modern Warfare: Armistice
by reactiverainbow
Summary: A fanfiction series of Call of Duty Modern Warfare's Spec Ops/Multiplayer operators. As Al Qatala inflicts terror upon the world, the most lethal operators of the Coalition and Allegiance factions are assembled to fight back. Will this diverse group of operators be able to successfully take down Al Qatala? Or will history as warring factions cause the team to tear itself apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Call of Duty Modern Warfare: Armistice**

**Chapter 1**

**Another Day, Another Dollar**

An old-fashioned alarm clock blared loudly on a nightstand.

Wayne's eyes shot open and he smashed the top of the alarm clock with his palm giving himself some peace and quiet again. He rubbed the grains out of his eyes and squinted to read the green analog font on the alarm clock.

It read "0200."

Wayne groaned and rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling fan spinning slowly above him. He exhaled slowly from his nose listening to the relaxing white noise of air being moved by the fan.

"Back to the old grind." He mumbled to himself with his hard Texan accent. He crawled out from beneath his covers and walked to his bedroom window pulling back the blinds to observe his property. It was still dark at his ranch in the rural town of Pickton, Texas. A full moon shined brightly above one of his barns blocking the light of the stars and illuminating his land with its gentle light. Despite most parts of Texas being a barren wasteland with scorching heat like his hometown of El Paso, nature still had its way of showing its beauty which was what Wayne loved most about the state and is why he could never leave.

Wayne began to go through his daily routine he did before every workday. He washed up in the shower and neatened himself up. He changed into a blue cotton t shirt, comfy jeans, and socks. He straightened up his room and made his full-size bed being extra meticulous folding up his sheets. He bounced a coin off the top of the covers and caught it.

"First try." Wayne said with a grin. Some habits from his military days still stuck with him even to this day. Keeping his room clean was a relatively easy task because he didn't own much. All he had were the few pieces of furniture for his room with his basic necessities for living. No pictures of family or keepsake needed to be cleaned or swept. The only things he took care of is himself, the animals he owned, and his kit for work.

Once he was squared away with his room and own self-image, he walked into his kitchen and flicked on the lights.

"So where are we going this time?" A voice said making Wayne jump out of his skin.

"Grayson! You scared me there." Wayne said noticing the young man sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper.

Grayson appeared young in his mid-twenties. He had a military style haircut and wore typical civilian clothes.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He said lowering his newspaper a little to see his friend. "Where are we heading this time?" He asked again.

"Indonesia." Wayne answered while he got a pot of coffee going.

"Indonesia?" Grayson questioned throwing the newspaper down on the kitchen table.

"Our unit is going on a cruise with an Indonesian oil barge to Dubai. Apparently Somalian pirates have been getting brave. They've been attacking further and further from their coastline causing problems for the big oil companies trying to move product." Wayne explained.

"So you're stuck on shit detail is what you're saying." Grayson said with a toothy grin.

Wayne shrugged his shoulders and popped a bagel in a toaster.

"I wouldn't say its shit detail, but it's also definitely not a cruise on Royal Caribbean. It shouldn't be that bad honestly. I'm not too worried about it."

"You and I both know that's a fucking lie. You're way too high strung." Grayson said giving Wayne a doubtful look.

"Shut the hell up. Go back to reading whatever you were reading." Wayne said gesturing to the newspaper.

"Newspaper is the same story every day. Urzikstan is being skull fucked. Its an unwinnable conflict blah, blah, blah. Pull our boys out of Afghanistan blah, blah, blah the war on terror is an unwinnable war. Terrorism is at an all-time high." Grayson mocked.

"Yeah tell me about it." Wayne said rolling his eyes as he gathered his breakfast for the road.

Wayne's old Bernese Mountain Dog groaned from the corner of the kitchen next to the table. The old dog adjusted his position on his pillow trying to tune out the commotion at this time of the day and fall back asleep.

"Sorry Poncho, I have to get to work buddy." Wayne said as he knelt down to give Poncho a quick belly rub.

Once Poncho was satisfied enough with attention Wayne kicked things into higher gear and double checked his rucksack full of gear that was waiting for him at the garage door. Once he was sure he had everything he'd need for the deployment he double checked his paperwork and necessary identification he would need. When Wayne was sure he had everything, he needed he said goodbye to Poncho one last time and loaded his gear into his old pickup truck sitting in the garage.

After the truck was loaded, Wayne climbed into the truck and took the wheel while Grayson sat in the passenger seat. Wayne pulled the truck out of the garage. He took one last look at his small ranch house and his mind began to race.

"Wayne, you're doing that overthinking crap again. Let's get a move on we got a plane to catch." Grayson coaxed him.

"Sorry." Wayne said and put the truck in drive and the two began their journey to Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport where they would be meeting with the rest of their team to catch their 0500 flight out of country.

Wayne's truck rumbled up the highway toward Dallas. The dry Texan air running through Wayne's black hair and beard. Wayne turned on the radio which promptly began to play the news. The news broadcaster began to talk about the hostile takeover Urzikstan by an unknown force and how allied forces were being pushed out of the country. Before they could get the rest of the scoop on the story, Wayne promptly changed the station to some country music to try and lift his spirits before his deployment. While Wayne drove and ate his breakfast, he talked with Grayson about better times when they were younger and the longing to stay back at the ranch to continue taking care of the animals. However, Wayne knew deep down that money had to be made in order to sustain his lifestyle and being a private military contractor was the only way he knew how to make decent money.

After driving for a while, Wayne and Grayson reached the airport. The military had their own section of the airport that was used for moving troops as they didn't want civilians mingling with their affairs. Across the runway from the civilian airport was a run-down hanger. Wayne grabbed his gear and walked toward the hanger with Grayson tagging close behind. As the two walked through the parking lot, 737 passenger jets boomed overhead as civilians started their days of travel.

Wayne entered the hanger and inside was a black C130 transport aircraft. Men milled around the back of the plane loading and preparing gear for their journey while others checked in with a clerk for attendance.

Wayne checked in with the clerk.

"Name?" The clerk asked not looking up from his stacks of paper in front of him.

"Wayne Davis."

"Wayne Davis…Wayne Davis… Wayne Davis…" The clerk mumbled to himself as began flipping through pages of names that would be involved with the deployment.

"You sure you're on this deployment because I'm not seeing your name on here." The clerk said looking up at Wayne.

Wayne gave a look of confusion and unlocked his smartphone. He went through his emails and pulled up the form with his marching orders that was sent from his CO.

"Says right here that this is my flight." Wayne said showing the clerk his phone.

"Well I'm not seeing you on the roster. Let me check in with logistics and see what's going on." The clerk said and stepped away to make the phone call.

Wayne let out a string of curses beneath his breath. Never in his time at Hadrian Defense Solutions had he ever encountered a screw up like this before.

"Well this is a first." Grayson said as he thumbed through the clerk's paperwork that he had left on the desk.

"No shit Grayson. Stop fucking with the man's paperwork will ya?" Wayne hissed with frustration.

"Wayne!" A man called from the back of the C130. "Get your thumb out of your ass and get your shit on board! We could use a hand!"

"Dude, the pencil pushers fucked up and forgot to put me on the roster!" Wayne yelled back.

Wayne could hear some of the men giggle at Wayne's unfortunate situation.

"Wow, what a bunch of useless fucks." The man sneered and went back to his work.

"Mr. Davis!" The clerk called to Wayne.

"What's the deal? Am I all squared away?" Wayne asked impatiently.

"Don't kill the messenger, but you've been reassigned." The clerk said sheepishly.

"Jesus cry me." Wayne said throwing his hands up in disgust.

"Apparently this just came through. Someone's on their way to brief you on your new assignment in person. That's the only information I was given. Apparently, this is a classified assignment. Gather your gear and follow me." The clerk exclaimed and motioned for Wayne to follow him.

"_Classified assignment_?" Wayne questioned to himself.

Wayne gathered his gear and the two followed the clerk into meeting room that was split from the hanger.

"Make yourself comfortable. Your contact should be here shortly." The clerk gestured toward a group chairs circled around a giant table.

Wayne threw his gear on the table. The clerk left the room swiftly before Wayne could ask more questions and probably complain about his situation.

Wayne began poking around the meeting room. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. Spider webs lined the ceiling tiles. Pieces of paint were flaking from the walls and there was a cold draft coming from one of the vents. Table had a thin layer of dust on top of it.

Wayne plopped himself in a dusty old chair, propped his feet up on the desk, and closed his eyes trying to get a bit of shut eye.

"What do you think your new assignment is?" Grayson asked taking a seat in the chair next to Wayne.

"No idea." Wayne said trying to ignore Grayson. Wayne felt butterflies in his gut. He knew something shady was going but he wasn't sure what. He did his best to ignore the feeling, but he could feel his anxiety growing in his head as he began to question this assignment.

"Where do you think we'll go? Who are we working with? What's the assignment? Are we headhunting? Are we in danger? Wayne, I see you're getting anxious is there something wrong?" Grayson ranted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Wayne yelled at Grayson which made him jump in his seat.

Before Grayson could respond the doorknob to the meeting room began to jiggle and the door creaked open. A young Mexican woman walked into the room and stood at the opposite end of table where Wayne was sitting. She was flanked by two men in military BDUs.

"No, no, no, no please God tell me I'm seeing things." Wayne said as he couldn't believe his eyes. Grayson grinned at Wayne's obvious distress.

"Wayne Davis. It's nice to finally see you again." The woman greeted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Call of Duty Modern Warfare: Armistice**

**Chapter 2**

**The Reunion**

"Alexia! It's been a while!" Grayson greeted the woman excitedly which sparked a dirty look from Wayne.

"Lieutenant Alexia Valenzuela… oh sorry, I mean Sargent Alexia Valenzuela. What the hell brings you here? You trying to get me fired from this job too?" Wayne asked in disgust.

"No, actually." Alexia said with a bit of a Spanish accent and rolled her eyes.

Alexia mentioned for the two suited men to leave the room to give the two operators some space. The two men obeyed her order and walked out of the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I have a deployment to prepare for." Wayne asked impatiently once the two men were out of the room.

"I'm here to tell you that you've been reassigned. You're coming with me to be placed on a special task force." Alexia explained.

"Is this a joke? You have some serious fucking balls to be coming here and spewing this bullshit." Wayne spat in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking with you? You've been hired by the feds for a special op and they tasked me with fetching you."

"Well clearly your boss didn't do his or her homework before putting us back together. What's the big op anyway? We gonna blow up more sand dunes like we've been doing for the last decade?" Wayne asked sarcastically.

"It's classified until we move to a more secure spot."

"Peh, of course it is." Wayne scoffed.

"You have to come with me. Then I can explain everything."

"No."

"Um, excuse me?" Alexia questioned this time getting frustrated.

"I'm not going."

"There's no disputing this. DOD has taken up our security contract. You're an asset to the United States now. You have to do what they say or there will be major repercussions." Alexia warned.

"The United States has the greatest fighting forces in the world at their disposal. What would they want with a PMC like me?" Wayne questioned.

"This came all the way from the top Wayne. I knew the contact putting together this task force and they needed someone with skill sets that you possess so I may have thrown your name in the ring."

"You had no fucking right to do that Alexia." Wayne said sinisterly pointing a finger at her.

"You have to trust me on this Wayne…"

Wayne stood up to his feet in a fit of rage knocking his chair backward.

"Last time I trusted your judgement I got a section 8 and we lost a fellow Ranger which clearly doesn't bother you!" He yelled.

"Wayne don't act like I don't feel responsible for Grayson's death as much as you do! I'm so sorry for everything that's happened…" Alexia's voice trailed off.

"Guys, guys, calm down I'm sitting right here ya know!" Grayson from his chair trying to calm a situation he had no influence over.

"Don't apologize to me. If you want forgiveness, go pray to Grayson's headstone. Your decisions have ruined lives. Now please get out of my sight. I'll deal with the consequences. I have nothing left so what else can be taken from me."

There was a moment of silence between the two. The tension from the argument was becoming too much bear.

"Wayne, what if I told you that this op would allow us to get payback for what happened to Grayson." Alexia spoke up breaking the silence.

This statement captured Grayson's attention. He leaned forward in his chair intrigued.

"Revenge won't fix what's broken." Wayne said solemnly.

"With this assignment we can get back at the people who captured and killed Grayson. I know revenge won't bring him back, but I think it would give him and his family some closure." Alexia.

Wayne didn't respond to her reasoning.

"A little revenge would feel nice for my family and I. Maybe I'll even leave you alone if you pull this off. Or you could ignore me all together. I mean I'm only in your head after all." Grayson interjected.

Wayne tried to weigh his options, but the answer was clear as day. This was the life Wayne had signed up for and business is business. If the US government bought out his contract, then he was now their asset.

"Fuck it. My hands are tied as is. Let's go." Wayne said reluctantly and grabbed his bag.

"Very well then. Follow me." Alexia said with a grin and walked out the door.


End file.
